


O Pai da Noiva

by carolss



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family Fluff, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 08:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12128145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: A dança pai e filha do casamento.





	O Pai da Noiva

"Você tem certeza que você pode fazer isso? Se mover não te causa alguma dor?" Arianne perguntou.

"Você não precisa se preocupar, eu tomei minha medicação, e mesmo se esse não fosse o caso eu não perderia a chance de dançar com a minha filha no seu casamento" Doran disse.

"Mesmo que seja um casamento com um homem que você não aprova?"

"Eu decidi que o melhor seria ignorar a parte Daemon Sand desse evento"

Arianne riu.

"Você acha que eu tomei uma decisão ruim ?"

"Desde quando você se importa com o que eu penso ?"

"Eu sempre me importei, talvez não o suficiente pra me impedir de fazer as coisas que você desaprova, mas eu me importo"

"Se é assim eu posso dizer que você parece amar o rapaz, esse é um bom motivo para se casar com alguém, foi porque eu casei com sua mãe"

"E vocês acabaram divorciados"

"Sim, mas isso não torna a coisa toda em vão, Mellario e eu tivemos alguns bons anos, e felicidade é algo muito valioso, mesmo se apenas temporário. E é claro o nosso casamento resultou em você. O que eu e sua mãe sentimos um pelo outro pode ter se esvaído, mas não o que nós sentimos por você e seus irmãos. E sabe mesmo se o seu casamento não de certo tudo vai estar bem, você é forte e você é sábia, e você ainda me tera para te apoiar, isso é claro se eu não morrer antes disso"

"Nós dois sabemos que você vai acabar vivendo mais do que todo mundo nessa festa"

"Eu não teria tanta certeza disso minha querida"


End file.
